


sunshine in december

by championstunic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild manga spoilers, Mistletoe, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championstunic/pseuds/championstunic
Summary: "For Tobio, Hinata felt like the only place he could find warmth in the middle of winter. His arms were like home and he tasted of citrus and summer."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	sunshine in december

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little oneshot i wrote for kageyama on his birthday with a little bit of domestic kagehina!! hope you enjoy!

"I'm home!" Hinata called from the entryway. Moments later, he appeared in the kitchen with a cardboard box in his arms. Tobio could see tinsel spilling out of the sides and heard something that sounded like bells rolling around as he walked.

Hinata raised his chin up, sniffing the air. "What is that I smell? Cookies?"

Tobio glanced at the oven, in which he'd just placed two trays of sugar cookies. "We're hosting a Christmas party tomorrow, right? Cookies are popular at Christmas."

Hinata put the box down on the counter and waved his hand in front of his face dismissively. "Sure, sure. I just didn't know you baked, Kageyama-kun."

"I bet there's a lot of new things you don't know that I can do. You were gone for a long time, you know." A sly smile crept across his lips, but before Hinata could reply Tobio asked, "What's in the box? I thought you were just going to see your mom."

Hinata seemed to have been so distracted by the smell of cookies that he'd forgotten all about the box.

"Oh, I did. I told her that we're having a reunion Christmas party, so she gave me this box of old Christmas decorations. She knows we just moved in and don't have anything yet.”

Tobio walked over to where Hinata stood and they both began rifling through the box together. After a few minutes, they managed to pull out some tangled-up string lights, meters of multicolored tinsel garlands, and dozens of giant plastic candy canes. Moreover, there was still a huge pile of decorations left in the seemingly bottomless box for them to go through later.

"You really want to hang all this stuff up?" Tobio asked.

"Well, at least some of it. Do you have something against making the apartment more festive Yamayama-kun?"

Tobio glanced at the cookies in the oven, which still had a few minutes left before they were finished. Then, he looked around their apartment and noticed how bare and drab all of the walls looked. They'd barely finished unpacking a few days earlier. He figured there wouldn't be any harm in hanging up a few things, at least.

Tobio and Hinata both reached for the string lights at the same time. Tobio looked up at Hinata, a calculating smile on his face. "I bet I can untangle these faster than you," he said.

Hinata smiled back at him. "You're on!"

More than 30 minutes later, they found themselves sprawled across the living room floor, surrounded by enough lights to go all the way around the room twice. Each of them only had one more knot left to get rid of before the lights were ready to put up.

Tobio was steadily making progress on the knot in his hand when he felt a sharp jab in his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Do you smell something... burning?" Hinata asked him quietly.

Tobio hadn't noticed because he'd been so focused, but the smell of burnt sugar suddenly hit him like a train. He jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen, horrified to see a thin trail of smoke coming from the oven. Quickly, he pulled the tray out and set it on the counter, but all that was left of his Christmas sugar cookies were burnt crisps.

Dejectedly, Tobio walked back out to the living room. "The cookies didn't work out. I'm gonna head to the store to get something else instead," he told Hinata while slipping on his coat.

Hinata stood up and approached him, slowly, with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kageyama-kun. I guess you just can't catch a break today," he pouted.

Tobio cocked an eyebrow. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I beat you!" Hinata's tone immediately switched from apologetic to excited as he pointed to the string that stretched across the room. "I untangled the lights before you!"

"Hey, that's no fair! I had to go save my cookies. You play dirty."

"All's fair in love and war. But, I know what'll make you feel better."

Tobio frowned, and in response Hinata finally revealed what he'd been hiding behind his back: plastic mistletoe.

"Look what else I found in the box! You know what this means, right?" He reached up and held it above their heads. "You have to kiss me!"

Tobio shook his head. "No way. You're a cheater, plus it's only plastic so I don't  _ have _ to do anything."

"C'mon, Tobio! It's bad luck if you don't."

That was all Tobio needed. The way Hinata's voice sounded saying his given name melted his heart and he just couldn't get enough. He needed to hear him keep saying it, over and over again. How could he say no when Hinata did that to him?

"Just to get you to shut up," Tobio mumbled, his face burning. 

Without another moment's hesitation, he cupped Hinata's cheek with his hand and leaned down to kiss him. Hinata dropped the hand that was holding the mistletoe and wrapped both his arms around Tobio's neck. Tobio felt Hinata smile into the kiss and he couldn't help but smile, too. For Tobio, Hinata felt like the only place where he could find warmth in the middle of winter. His arms were like home and he tasted of citrus and summer. Every year that Hinata had been in Brazil, Tobio had felt like something was missing. Now that he was finally back, Tobio never wanted to let him go again.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Hinata pulled away. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He asked. 

Tobio struggled to stifle his grin. "You're still a dumbass, Shouyou."

Hinata grinned up at him and Tobio was blinded. "At least I didn't burn the cookies, Tobio."

Tobio punched him lightly in the arm, but let out a laugh anyway. Hinata followed suit and eventually the two of them collapsed onto the couch on top of each other. They sat there in a heap, laughing and kissing for the rest of the night, while the ashes in the kitchen and the decorations around them sat forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! if you want to share your thoughts, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vethirugami) and [tumblr](https://tvxit.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
